Nie, to nie może być Neville
by iceglove
Summary: Poznawszy swą orientację, Harry z nadzieją wyrusza do Hogwartu, aby tam... zakochać się w Neville'u!


**Nie, to nie może być Neville**

**Ostrzeżenia: **NC-17, wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne

**Pominięte: **niektóre wydarzenia z HPICO (. Turniej Trójmagiczny i śmierć Cedrika)

**Oświadczenie: **Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling

Tak, zdecydowanie nienawidził wakacji. Bo kto o zdrowych zmysłach, lubiłby spędzać dwa miesiące, nocując w komórce pod schodami… A on nie był miotłą, żeby czuć się tam jak u siebie. Ale przede wszystkim nie był masochistą, a o takie upodobania można byłoby go podejrzewać, gdyby spędzał czas z Dursleyami z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Jednakże cała ta sytuacja miała jedną, niepodważalną zaletę – Harry Potter był ANONIMOWY. Mógł wyjść, nie wywołując pospolitego ruszenia ludzi zainteresowanych Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. I nie potrzebował do tego peleryn, eliksirów i innych magicznych ustrojstw. Nawet jego mugolska rodzinka nie stanowiła teraz żadnego problemu. Wystarczyło przebąkiwać, od czasu do czasu, ciotce Petunii, o tym, że Dudley pięknie wyglądał jako uroczy i tłuściutki prosiak. Skutkowało. Miał święty spokój, dzięki czemu schowek na szczotki został zdegradowany do roli noclegowni, a on, Harry Potter, we własnej osobie, mógł penetrować miasto wzdłuż i wrzesz. A ostatnimi czasy odwiedzał takie miejsca, gdzie anonimowość była więcej niż pożądana.

""""

W te wakacje w końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego podświadomie uważał, że to Cedrik, a nie Cho jest atrakcyjniejszą częścią tego związku, mimo iż wszyscy wmawiali mu miłość do Krukonki. A uświadomił sobie ten fakt w dość niespotykanych okolicznościach. Wałęsając się po okolicy, zauważył, że niedaleko Privet Drive, działa kino całodobowe. Lubił filmy, a w Hogwarcie nie miał na nie w ogóle czasu (nie mówiąc o tym, że film jest raczej egzotyczną rozrywką dla czarodziejów). Postanowił więc nadrobić wszystkie kinowe zaległości. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, nie zauważył kilu niedorzeczności związanych z nowoodkrytym przybytkiem. Nie zaniepokoiło go to, że w tak małym mieście jest kino 24 h, nie zaniepokoił go raczej spelunowy wystrój wnętrz, nie zaniepokoiły go śmiesznie tanie bilety, ani to, że na salę projekcyjną wszedł pod pachą osobnika płci męskiej. Rozłożywszy się wygodnie w siedzeniu, Harry czekał na seans. Za taką cenę nie spodziewał się arcydzieła, ale to co zobaczył, wprowadziło go w stan całkowitego osłupienia. Na ekranie dwóch mężczyzn uprawiało miłość francuską, a jeden z nich miał penisa wielkości, która mogłaby zawstydzić samego Hagrida. Przy okazji, młody czarodziej poczuł niespodziewany ścisk w kroczu. Ten sam osobnik płci męskiej ochoczo dobierał mu się do rozporka. I co ciekawe, chłopakowi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. Dlaczego? Doznał olśnienia. Był gejem.

""""

Wakacje zbliżały się ku końcowi. Od czasu swojej pierwszej homoprzygody, Harry kontynuował znajomość z kina spod znaku trzech iksów. Michael, bo tak było na imię panu „Złotej Rączce", zapoznał go z pozostałymi punktami na miejscowej mapie gay – friendly (prócz kina był jeszcze jeden pub). Lubił je odwiedzać. Niesamowicie podnosiły jego samoocenę, ponieważ zainteresowanie, które wzbudzał, nie wynikało ze sławnego imienia i nazwiska. Tylko, że Harry był najmłodszy w towarzystwie (co nie było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że chłopcy z małych miejscowości raczej niechętnie dokonują coming out-u) i z przykrością stwierdził, że Michael, o którym wcześniej myślał, że jest mężczyzną w poważnym wieku (tak, dwadzieścia pięć lat był dla niego wiekiem prawie starczym), w rzeczywistości uważany był raczej za młodzika. A przecież nie tak wyglądało ciało młodego faceta. Stereotypowy młody facet nie ma zarysów (gdyby tylko!) mięśnia piwnego (Harry zaczął ubolewać nad angielską tradycją pubów, która miała katastrofalny wręcz wpływ na kondycję mięśni brzucha mugolskich Wyspiarzy), na głowie stereotypowego młodego faceta znajdują się włosy, a nie postępujące zakola, a twarz stereotypowego młodego faceta o poranku nie jest wspomnieniem dnia wczorajszego. W tym momencie, czarodziej przypominał sobie męskie prysznice, męską szatnię od quidditcha i już nie mógł się doczekać kiedy wróci do szkoły. I do Cedrika.

""""

_Matko!_ _Przecież __Cedrika__ już__nie__ ma!_- pomyślał histerycznie Harry, gdy spojrzał na Cho. Szukał wzrokiem Puchona, odkąd tylko postawił nogę w Hogwarcie, ale jego wysiłki spełzały na niczym. Za cholerę nie mógł go zlokalizować.  
>Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału, pomachał niecnie do jego dziewczyny, parafrazując w głowie przysłowie: <em>„<em>_przez__ Cho __do__ Cedrica__"_ i nagle dotarła do niego brutalna prawda: jego bożyszcze jest już absolwentem. W tym momencie na świecie istniał tylko Harry Potter i poczucie niewykorzystanej szansy.

- Harry, ja wiem, że Cho nikt już nie pilnuje, ale pamiętaj, że oni nadal są parą.**-**zmysł spostrzegawczy Hermiony jak zwykle działał na pełnych obrotach. – I tylko mi się waż ją ruszyć!

- Daj mu spokój! Niech się chłopak napatrzy, a co do Diggory'ego- czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu…- pac!

- Auuuuuuuua! Oszalałaś?- Ron trzymał się za głowę, odczuwając dokuczliwy ból po ciosie przyjaciółki, zadanym, o dziwo, nie przez książkę, a otwartą dłoń.

Harry, nie zważając na walkę towarzyszy, ciągle wykazywał stan raczej depresyjny.

""""

Jeszcze przez kilka dni, Potter przypominał bardziej Jęczącą Martę, niż dziecko, które mogłoby pokonać Voldemorta. Z duchem łączyła go jeszcze jedna rzecz- miejsce urzędowania. Młody czarodziej postanowił całe wolne chwile spędzać w ubikacji, rozmyślając o swej niespełnionej miłości. Gdy po raz któryś z rzędu zobaczył biały płyn na swojej ręce, poczuł się na tyle żałośnie, że postanowił ostatecznie zakończyć całą tę błazenadę. A jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem tej patowej sytuacji było, jak z reguły w takich przypadkach, znalezienie nowego obiektu(nie tylko) westchnień. Tutaj Harry nie omieszkał przekląć Michaela za jego seksualne przebudzenie.

""""

_Łatwo __mówić,__trudniej__ wykonać_- zawyrokował Gryfon, bliski całkowitej rezygnacji. Wood był już tylko odległym wspomnieniem czasów dziecinnych, kiedy to pacholęcia patrząc na osobę atrakcyjną myślą „będziesz moją żoną/ mężem". Do tego zaszczytnego grona, powoli dołączał Cedrik Diggory. Oprócz tej dwójki, Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego przystojnego szkolnego kolegi. A przecież tamci to przeszłość. Teraźniejszość rysowała się dla Pottera wcale nie na żółto i na niebiesko, przybierała zdecydowanie barwy czarne. Nie był na tyle zdesperowany, żeby rzucić się na Rona, z góry skreślał każdego Ślizgona (_mam __jeszcze__ krztynę __honoru, __do__ cholery!),_najmłodsi męscy przedstawiciele grona nauczycielskiego, jawili mu się jako dinozaury, ale też nie chciał mieć partnera z młodszego rocznika (kwestie prawne i estetyczne). Ogólnie, na razie najlepszym kandydatem na miłosną przygodę desperata, nadal była jego prawa ręka.

""""

- Teodoro, gdzie jesteś Teodoro?- spokój śniadania zakłócały okrzyki przesiąknięte troską i bólem.

- Hahaha, ten to ma wejście. Przyjechał z prawie miesięczną obsuwą i od razu uciekła mu ropucha.- Seamus nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla umiejętności nawołującego.

- Seamus, daj spokój. Neville'a nie znasz? – Ron, z racji tego, że w pewnym stopniu utożsamiał się z Longbottomem, starał się bronić kolegi.

- Co? Braterstwo dusz, Weasley?

- Pierdol się Seamus. Ciiii…idzie- Ron z właściwą sobie gracją, zajął się pochłanianiem pasztetu.

- Och, Ron, Seamus, nie widzieliście przypadkiem Teodory?-

- Nie, Nev. Tak w ogóle to byś się przywitał.

- Seamus, nie widzisz, że Neville jest w potrzebie, bądź milszy- tylko Hermiona mogła użyć w jednym zdaniu skarcenia, rozkazu i wyrazu współczucia.

- Harry, może Ty widziałeś moją Teodorę- Harry, wzorem swego najlepszego przyjaciela, pałaszował ze smakiem śniadanie – Widziałeś?

Do uszu chłopaka dochodził głos, którego nie znał, a wszyscy dookoła utrzymywali, że jego właścicielem jest Neville. Gdy podniósł wzrok znad pasztetu… zobaczył twarz z wielkimi, smutnymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Przystojną twarz. Seksowną twarz. Nie, to nie może być Neville.

""""

Dotychczas, nikt specjalnie nie przejmował się miesięczną nieobecnością Neville'a Longbottoma. Gryfoni wiedzieli, że wojażuje, z babcią Augustą, po Europie. Podróż ta jawiła im się jako najnudniejszy wypad rodzinny jaki mogli sobie tylko wyobrazić, podczas którego rolę przewodnika sprawował atlas roślin, czy inny zielnik. Niektórzy nauczyciele odnotowali zapewne znaczący spadek wypadków na swoich zajęciach, jedynie profesor Sprout odliczała dni do powrotu swego pupila. Jednak teraz był sensacją. Kto, w ciągu trzech miesięcy, zmienia się, praktycznie nie do poznania? Tak, to nie było to samo niziutkie, grubiutkie Nevillątko. Teraz był to wysoki, szczupły Neville. Koledzy patrzyli na niego z aprobatą, Ślizgoni podejrzewali go o łyknięcie jakiegoś eliksiru (Malfoy wiedział swoje, nikt mu nie będzie ciemnoty o Eurotripie wciskał), nawet Snape zaszczycił go pełnym zdziwienia spojrzeniem. Ci którzy w ogóle nie mieli pojęcia o jego istnieniu, myśleli, że jakiś nowy playboy przejmie pałeczkę po Diggorym. Reakcje dziewcząt lepiej pominąć milczeniem. Była zdecydowanie zbyt entuzjastyczna. Przynajmniej dla Harrego, który od momentu wypadnięcia pasztetu z ust na widok przybyłego kolegi, miał wobec niego iście monopolistyczne zapędy. Po tygodniach depresji spowodowanej utratą Cedrika, Potter naprawdę czuł się wybrańcem. I to przez duże W. Przecież Neville był na tym samym roku, w tym samym domu, w tym samym dormitorium, w tej samej sypialni… żyć nie umierać, łapać wiatr w żagle, byka za rogi, Neville'a za tyłek!

""""

Istniał tylko jeden problem. Problem, który przesłaniał wszelkie inne możliwe problemy- Neville nadal był Nevillem. Za zmianą w wyglądzie, nie szła zmiana charakteru. Gryfon z ciepłym uśmiechem przyjmował pochwały od znajomych, cierpliwie ignorował docinki Slytherinu, z przerażeniem czekał na koniec eliksirów, masowych omdleń kobiecych zdawał się nie zauważać, i ku rozpaczy Harrego, jego miłością numer jeden w dalszym ciągu były rośliny, a nie On- Harry Potter.

""""

Dzisiejszej nocy Harry nie mógł zaliczyć do udanych. Obwiniać mógł za to tylko i wyłącznie Rona. Weasley narzucił sobie prawie-profesjonaly indywidualny trening przygotowujący do rozpoczęcia sezonu quidditcha. Cieszył się z sukcesu przyjaciela, który po tylu latach, w końcu dostał się do drużyny. Ale dlaczego ten idiota, codziennie rano, niezależnie od pogody, wykonywał tysiąc niepotrzebnych ćwiczeń- tego już Harry pojąć nie mógł. Oczywiście, nie zdziwiło go, kiedy Ron wczoraj padł z wyczerpania, twarzą prosto w błoto i wylądował z 40-to stopniową gorączką do…nie, nie do swojego łóżka. Jego łóżko znajdowało się pod oknem, które nie grzeszyło szczelnością, toteż rudzielec został ulokowany w łóżku, tak, Neville'a. A co za tym idzie, to obok NIEGO spał wybawca Rona. I przez to przewracał się z boku na bok przez kilka godzin, nie mogąc nawet zmrużyć powiek. Kiedy w końcu zasnął, śnił mu się Michael mający pretensje o to, że był dla Harrego jedynie zabawką, którą porzucił bez słowa pożegnania. I kogo wybiera, jego, czy tego postgrubasa. A najbardziej pokręcone było to, że Złota Rączka był taki, był taki…

- Ha-rry, obudź się, Ha-rry- chłopak poczuł przyjemnie ciepło na policzku, które promieniowało coraz niżej i niżej. I niżej. W końcu ocknął się, a obserwowała go para znajomych, niebieskich oczu.

-O! Siema Mike- przywitał się Harry, będąc jeszcze na wpół nieprzytomnym- Wiesz, muszę odwiedzić łazienkę- elegancko wskazał na swoje podbrzusze- Wybaczysz mi, jak zostawię Ciebie samego na kilka minut, prawda?

- Harry, ale ja jestem Neville, a nie Mike…

Tylko drętwota mogła z większym dramatyzmem powalić jego poranną erekcję.

""""

Jadł śniadanie-czuł wzrok Neville'a. Szedł korytarzem-czuł wzrok Neville'a. Siedział w pokoju wspólnym-czuł wzrok Neville'a. Na transmutacji- czuł wzrok Neville'a. Idąc do biblioteki- czuł wzrok Neville'a. Jadł obiad- czuł wzrok Neville'a. Będąc na dworze- czuł wzrok Neville'a. Tego dnia, Harry wiedział, że nie uwolni się od NEVILLE'A, jednakże musiał to uczynić, żeby nie spalić się ze wstydu, a był przekonany, że nie pozbierałby się po tym tak szybko jak Fawkes. Swoją nadzieję upatrywał w jakimś spokojnym miejscu(Pokój Życzeń zyskał miano kultowego i nie mógłby poddać się w nim kontemplacji, a Zakazany Las skreślił w przedbiegach, ponieważ nie potrzebował jeszcze więcej kłopotów), toteż ponownie ukrył się w toalecie. Zaczął się obawiać, że cały piąty rok przesiedzi w kiblu. Jak on spojrzy jemu w oczy? O innych czynnościach mógł już tylko pomarzyć- na samą myśl ogarniała go czarna rozpacz.

""""

Na zewnątrz zaczęło się ściemniać, a nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć Longbottonowi, gdzie podział się Harry. Chciał z nim koniecznie pomówić i przy okazji odwołać akcję poszukiwawczą rozpętaną przez Hermionę. Zdziwiło ją to, że nie widziała przyjaciela przez pół dnia, tym bardziej, że nie miał w zwyczaju opuszczać lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. A jeszcze, gdy Neville przyszedł do niej i powiedział, że szuka Harrego, bo się o niego martwi, to wiedziała, że musi niezwłocznie poinformować profesor McGonagall o zaginięciu kolegi. Oczywiście, sama siebie ogłosiła koordynatorem przedsięwzięcia, a z przestraszonego Gryfona uczyniła swoją prawą ręką. Nowy podwładny zawsze uważał ją za osobę niezwykle racjonalną i opanowaną. Teraz rozumiał, co Ron miał na myśli, kiedy opisywał ją jako ładniejsze wcielenie Filcha. Musiał od niej uciec. A gdzie grzeczne dziewczęta pokroju panny Grager, raczej się nie zapuszczają? Do męskiej toalety.

""""

- Kurwa, jaki ja jestem głupi. Głupi, głupi, głupi…- ciągnął swoją mantrę Harry. Nie usłyszał skrzypnięcia drzwi i cichych kroków.

- Ha, Harry, jesteś! Mu, mu, musimy porozmawiać.

- głupi, głupi, głu… Neville?- Potter właśnie uświadczał palpitacji serca- Proszę, zostaw mnie samego!

- Ale Harry, ja… nikomu nie powiem. Każdemu może się zdarzyć. To żaden wstyd.

- Żaden wstyd? Żaden wstyd?

- Harry, słuchaj, czasami tak się zdarza, a szczególnie faceci, jeżeli muszą to…- Neville wspinał się na wyżyny empatii.

-Faceci?- uciekinier nie przypominał sobie, czy zna jakąkolwiek dziewczynę, która mogłaby podrywać na poranną erekcję.

-…muszą się wysikać i trudniej im zdążyć do ubikacji. Harry, czasami każdemu zdarza się…

- Do cholery, o czym Ty mówisz?- Potter nie wierzył własnym uszom.

- …p, p, posikać do łóżka. Chciałem z Tobą pogadać, ponieważ mam specjalną odmianę żurawiny, która świetnie reguluje pracę dróg moczowych, ale unikałeś mnie, więc…

Harry nie słuchał. Nie, to nie może być Neville. Podświadomie czuł, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla tak świetnego człowieka, jakim, z pewnością, był Neville Longbottom.

""""

Szedł w milczeniu. Skoro uświadomił sobie, że jest złym człowiekiem, to może zachować się jeszcze bardziej podle. Przecież sam się nie prosił o tę żurawinę. Z tego co pamiętał, domorosły zielarz nie trzymał roślin w pokoju. Musieli więc podążać do pomieszczeń wykładowych profesor Sprout. Racjonalnie wnioskując, będą tam sami. Zupełnie sami. Z pożądaniem, ale i z pewną czułością, patrzył na plecy osobnika kroczącego przed nim. Nadal zastanawiał się, jak piętnastoletni chłopak mógł przeoczyć… Harry wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie poranka. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem była niewinność Neville'a. A on miał zamiar ją wykorzystać.

-Już jesteśmy. Ała! Cholerne grabie.- Longbottom nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie nabiłby sobie choć jednego siniaka dziennie.

- Neville, ze spokojem. Nikt nas nie pogania, no chyba, że mój pęcherz- Potter postanowił brnąć w idiotyczną opowieść o swoich problemach urologicznych.

- Przestań! Już nie chcę tego słuchać! - Czy on dobrze słyszał? Neville krzyczał! Co prawda dławiąc się łzami, ale krzyczał.

- Ale, o co chodzi?

- Widziałem jak w wakacje całowałeś się z facetem- wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem Neville.

- Co Ty powiedziałeś? Co Ty, do kurwy, robiłeś w Little Whinging?

- Ja, ja byłem w okolicy, Ba, babcia ma tam koleżankę. Po, chlip, po, chlip, pomyślałem, że Ciebie odwiedzę- Neville był obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy- Szedłem ulicą, gdy nagle wyszedłeś z pubu i ca, ca, całowałeś tego Michaela!

- Czyli sam dobrze wiedziałeś, że nie mam żadnych kłopotów ze szczaniem, a teraz śmiesz mi sceny urządzać?

- Ale to Ty pomyliłeś mnie z jakimś starym ramolem! Tak, i wiem, że miałeś erekcję, bo, wyobraź sobie, że ja wiem, czym ona jest! Sam często ją miewam, odkąd…

- Odkąd co…- Harrego zaskoczyło to nagłe wyznanie.

- Odkąd ciągle… myślę… o… Tobie.

Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji. Nie żeby narzekał. Wydało mu się niezwykle podniecające to, że Neville jednak nie był takim niewiniątkiem.

- Słuchaj, bo nie będę się powtarzał- mówiąc to, Harry zmniejszał dzielącą ich odległość- Michael nic dla mnie nie znaczy, ale to dzięki niemu zrozumiałem, że wolę chłopców. No właśnie, chłopców, a on nie kwalifikuje się już na chłopca. Co innego Cedrik. Ale to była niespełniona miłość. Była. Potem pojawił się ktoś, kto twierdził, że jest Tobą. I faktycznie, jest Tobą…

- Harry, to znaczy, że…

- Zamknij się- Potter skutecznie uciszył towarzysza, wkładając mu język do buzi. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz. O dziwo, nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Myślał, że za moment się rozpłynie. Jak na kogoś z tak nikłym doświadczeniem, Neville świetnie całował: długo, namiętnie, nawet przygryzał jego wargi. Harry przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Pieszcząc, zdejmował jego ubranie. Zauważył, że ma bardzo wrażliwe sutki. Zaczął je lizać, potem ssać, a na końcu gryźć.

- O babciu!

- No chyba oszalałeś, żeby w takiej chwili…

- Przepraszam, jeżeli możesz, to…

- Kontynuuj?- Babcisynek twierdząco potrząsnął głową- Na czym to ja skończyłem, acha!- Język Harrego przesuwał się coraz niżej, coraz niżej, co raz niżej, aż natrafił na- Fiu, fiu, fiu, masz się czym pochwalić!- ochoczo przystąpił do oralnej zabawy prąciem Neville'a. Stwierdził, że musiało mu być bardzo przyjemnie, bo jego Ochom i Achom nie było końca.

- Ach, Ja już nie mogę! Och, Wej, wejdź we mnie…

- Skarbie- Potter sądził, że na takim etapie znajomości, ma prawo w ten sposób zwracać się do partnera- nie chcę Tobie zrobić krzywdy. Obliż na początku moje palce.- Tak przygotowane, bardzo szybko znalazły się we wnętrzu Neville'a.- Jeszcze trochę…

- Ja. Już. Nie. Mogę.

- Co za stanowczość. Dobrze, jak tak bardzo tego chcesz…

- CHCĘ!

Było ciasno, ciepło i taaaaaak przyjemnie. On i jego penis czuli się jak w domu. Ale zasady dobrego wychowania mówią, że trzeba współpracować. Harry chwycił więc przyrodzenie chłopaka, poruszając ręką zgodnie z ruchami własnych bioder. Wiedział, że żaden analny prawiczek nie osiągnie spełnienia poprzez punkt D.

- I jak? Boli?

- Nie wiem ,ale to nieważne, w końcu to…

Harry ledwo powstrzymał eksplozję. Jak do cholery, można być tak uroczym. Mimowolnie, jego pchnięcia stawały się mocniejsze i głębsze.

- Tak, Harry, tak, tam! Tam!

Harry nie miał czasu na okazanie zdziwienia, gdyż unosząc wzrok zobaczył…

- Neville, nie opieraj się o to! Neville!

""""

Ocknął się kilka godzin później w skrzydle szpitalnym. Odczuwał silny, promieniujący ból.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam. Nie chciałem, aby ten słój rozbił się na Twojej głowie…

- Nic się nie stało, kochanie- odpowiedział z błogim wyrazem twarzy.

W końcu zakochał się w Neviile'u Longbottomie.


End file.
